All I Ever Had
by TekkensGrl
Summary: My first fic here. Julia Chang enters the 4th tournament, and develops a relationship with Hwoarang, You get the point. Oh, and by the way, I have a nasty mind, and don't recomend for anyone under 17 to read it. Ah, hell with it, just read it!


It was a hot day in Tokyo. In about a month, an event that attracted millions of people would begin, and combined all the greatest fighters from around the world. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. It was 9 am, when 17 of those fighters were arriving in Japan. (I'm excluding bears and robots in this one) Heihachi Mishima was greeting the contestants, and giving them all their instructions for their month in Japan. The first to arrive was a contestant who's been in all of the past tournaments-Nina Williams.  
  
Nina stared coldly at Heihachi.  
  
"So, planning to kill me anytime soon?" Heihachi asked  
  
"That sounds tempting." Nina said and pointed her gun at Heihachi. She put it down just when Julia Chang arrived. She was a charming, polite girl, who was taught right by her mother. Julia approached Heihachi with a cold look.  
  
"You must be Julia Chang." Heihachi checked her off a list.  
  
Julia just looked at Heihachi and said, "I'll get revenge on you for destroying my homeland.  
  
" How could you fight against the Zaibatsu? The corporation is more powerful than you will ever be." Heihachi sneered.  
  
"Don't listen to the old geezer." Nina butted in. "He's losing his brain cells from wearing all those diapers."  
  
Julia laughed quietly, while Heihachi turned his head away from Nina trying to ignore her. Next to come were Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law. Paul looked at Julia with amazement. " Miss Chang. Is that you?"  
  
Julia looked up and smiled " Mr. Phoenix, how are doing. I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
" I'm surprised at how big you got. Couldn't even recognize you." Marshall spoke.  
  
" I'm just happy I'm here. Good way to see everyone again." Julia smiled.  
  
" Oh, god." Nina said quietly and put her face in her hands. She saw Steve Fox coming, and tried to keep away from the British boxer as much as possible.  
  
"Who's the blond guy?" Marshall asked.  
  
" Some boxer from England" Paul replied. " I bet I could kick his ass."  
  
Steve exchanged a glance with Nina, while she clutched to her gun.  
  
"How many more people are coming?" Julia asked Heihachi  
  
" Just one more person in this group." Heihachi looked at a piece of paper.  
  
" Group? We are sorted in groups?" Steve was confused.  
  
" There are 4 groups, and some Brazilian girl has to come here so we could go to our hotel."  
  
"Brazilian, eh? Wonder if she knows Eddy. How I hated his guts." Marshall remembered his grueling match with the Brazilian.  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER:  
  
Nina was getting impatient. "Can anyone please tell me when she's going to come?"  
  
Finally, the group saw a young woman running quickly.  
  
"Here comes the girl!" Heihachi said, and everyone let out a sigh. "And you are Christie Montiero?"  
  
"Yes." Christie had an attractive Brazilian accent to her. " I am so sorry I am late. The airplane had some problems."  
  
" It's okay. Get in the limo, everyone!" Heihachi yelled to the group as they were happy to sit down.  
  
  
  
All of the contestants arrived in their hotel rooms, and Julia was about to come in when Ling Xiaoyu jumped behind her.  
  
" Ling? Hi! I wasn't expecting you here." Julia was happy to see her friend, but sometimes she got tired of Ling's bubbly attitude.  
  
" Of course I'm here! And guess what, we are rooming together." Ling said  
  
"Great!" Julia was excited, and unlocked the door to their suite.  
  
The two girls slowly stepped in and looked around.  
  
" It is so.. Perfect!" Julia was in the biggest room she ever saw.  
  
" This is so much better than my house!" Ling opened her mouth in amazement. " You wanna unpack with me?"  
  
Julia simply fell on the luxurious bed and replied, " I think I would rather go on a short walk first. That okay with you?"  
  
Ling couldn't take her eyes of the suite. " Sure, I don't mind at all."  
  
Julia quickly grabbed her purse and walked out the door. It was a very hot afternoon in Tokyo, no one was on the streets because of the heat, and so Julia decided to get a drink. But when she was about to come in the restaurant, some one grabbed her by her arm, and dragged her into a dark alley.  
  
" Hey, what the hell are you doing?" She saw three men standing in front of her, one with a sharp dagger in his hand.  
  
" Hey, gorgeous. You look rich. Got any money?" One of the men said and pointed his dagger in front of Julia's face.  
  
" Fuck you, damnit." She threw herself at the gang, and gave them some of her moves. She elbowed one of the guys on their chin, and kicked the other two with a lot of power.  
  
" Damn! You can fight! But not good enough for us!" one of them took Julia by her neck, and slashed her throat.  
  
" AGGGHHH!!!" Julia yelled in great pain.  
  
  
  
Not so far away, a young youth was riding his motorcycle after having a fight with one of the locals. He had a bad temper, so he always gets in fights. The streets of Tokyo were unusually empty of people that day, but then, a girl let out a scream. The young man wanted to see what was happening, and found Julia in a fight against the three thugs.  
  
" Give us all your money now!" One of the thugs found Julia lying exhausted on the ground and was about to stab her.  
  
" Put the knife down, you losers. Have nothing else to do except to kill people?" The young man grabbed one of the punks and laid some high kicks on each of them. "Get out if you want to live!" He yelled, and with that, the three guys ran away.  
  
Julia slowly rose from the ground, and found herself bleeding in her throat.  
  
"Julia!?"  
  
Julia heard the familiar voice, and saw a red-haired Korean standing in front of her. "Hwoarang, you are in the tournament?"  
  
"Last time I checked, yes." Hwoarang looked at Julia and saw that she became more beautiful to him since the last tournament, but he didn't really care for that. " I gotta get you to a hospital or something." Julia remembered Hwoarang even though she didn't speak to him much at the last tournament. " You don't have to take me to a hospital, ok?" Julia said " Fine, bleed to death." Hwoarang looked at the girl's bleeding throat. " I'll be fine, Red." Julia answered " Red? No one ever calls me that. But what the hell, get on the bike." Hwoarang said. Julia looked at him for a second and said. " I actually have to hold on to you?" He gave her a mean look. " Just get in the fucking seat. I'm not going to dump you off the bike." "That's what I'm afraid of." Julia laughed quietly. Hwoarang couldn't help but to laugh with her. She was very charming to him. Once they got on, Julia clutched very tightly to Hwoarang. She felt strange, yet safe with him. "Julia?" he said. " Yeah?" she relied. " You're choking me," Hwoarang wheezed out since she held onto him so tightly. " Oh, I'm sorry" but she still couldn't let go of him. They arrived at the hotel. Hwoarang was very silent. "Thank you" she smiled at him. " Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." Hwoarang said. Something in him said that he didn't want her to leave. " I won't. Why did you come here?" she asked " The same reason on and on." Hwoarang replied. "To kick Kazama's puny ass. I know you and him are an item, so I'm not gonna hit on you or anything." Julia laughed out loud " Me and Jin? Who told you that? We never even talked to each other." " Hey, it was just a rumor. Not my problem everybody said that." " Whatever." Julia said and thanked him again. She went to her room, and found herself in a funny feeling. She felt like she was in love with Hwoarang.  
  
" I saw everything!" Ling jumped up and down when Julia came back. "Saw what?" Julia asked  
  
"You know, you and Hwoarang. You and him were about to lay the deal."  
  
"Lay the deal??? Ling, don't get any weird thoughts. I just met him. So what if he saved my life, no one cares!" Julia screamed out.  
  
"Sheesh, Julia. You don't have to kill my eardrums." Ling covered her ears.  
  
Julia said, "Sorry, it's almost time to go to that meeting to see Heihachi and Lee Chaolan speak."  
  
"Lee? Don't you mean Pee Cowman?" Ling chuckled quietly. "Hey, we could call him that." Julia laughed with Ling. " I have to get dressed anyway. I look like a trash bag."  
  
"I'll wait for you here." Ling sat down to watch TV. Julia went to wash her throat and change her shirt.  
  
Ling heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, and it was Hwoarang. He recognized the pig-tailed girl, and said "Ling, Julia is rooming with you right?"  
  
"Yeah, she is. Why you ask?" Ling was ogling Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang slowly ran his fingers through his hair "I need to talk to her for a sec. Is she here?"  
  
Ling immediately forgot Julia was changing, and told him "Yeah, she's in that room, you could come in." She ran back to the TV, while Hwoarang was glad to get rid of Ling. He came inside and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, shit! Can't you do that somewhere else?" He yelled.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Julia was topless, and she was staring at him.  
  
"There's a lock on the door, use it!" Hwoarang pointed at the lock while Julia put her shirt on.  
  
"Well, Ling is not going to come and fucking stare at me!" Julia screamed, and locked the door, so Ling wouldn't hear.  
  
" You can never be too sure about her." Hwoarang replied.  
  
"Whatever. You know, if you were less hard-headed, you would be a normal person!"  
  
Hwoarang grabbed Julia by her waist, and kissed her softly. Julia felt awkward for a minute, but then put her arms around him, and both of them seemed to enjoy it.  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" Julia looked at Hwoarang after they kissed.  
  
"I just felt like it. Something tells me you liked it." He said to Julia  
  
Julia smiled and hugged Hwoarang's muscular body "I did, but let's get out of here. Ling is in the next room."  
  
Hwoarang opened the door, and found Ling standing right next to them. "Got comfy?" she said.  
  
Hwoarang pushed Ling away, and Julia started thinking that Ling had a dirty little mind and always wanted to see people have sex.  
  
"Let's go down to the meeting." Julia said with her face getting red.  
  
The whole way, all three of them were silent. Hwoarang got a sudden urge to hold Julia's hand, but saved it for later when they were alone.  
  
The three of them got to the place of the meeting, and took their seats. Most of the contestants were there. Hwoarang saw Jin, and kept looking at him with hate. Ling looked at Jin with another feeling, just when Heihachi approached the stage.  
  
" Get of the stage, ya dying corpse!" a mysterious voice yelled out from the audience.  
  
Heihachi stopped for a second, and then started talking. " Now, you all know that you are here for the tournament. I will explain the instructions to the fights, and everything else you need to do."  
  
"Yawn!" Hwoarang said quietly. "Where the hell is that weenie Jin at?"  
  
"Pay attention. This is important." Julia said to him.  
  
"Not to me." He replied softly.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
"Please welcome Lee Chaolan." Heihachi said with hate.  
  
Lee was about to say something, when the same mysterious voice yelled out "Lee saw Nina through the peephole in the shower room!"  
  
"This is getting weird." Julia said  
  
Nina and Lee exchanged strange glances, and then Lee spoke, "If you don't want to listen to the rest of the meeting, you may leave, since Mishima told you all the basic information you needed to know."  
  
Half of the people got up, including Hwoarang.  
  
"You're leaving?" Julia asked.  
  
"I don't want to listen to the pansy speak anymore." Hwoarang was walking to the exit. Julia got up, and ran after him. She stopped him, as they stood outside talking.  
  
"So what now?" Julia said  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, that kiss and all. What do we do?"  
  
Hwoarang thought about it for a minute then answered " The hell with it. Let it lead us to wherever it can."  
  
"Nice answer." Julia laughed.  
  
"You wanna go somewhere? I'm bored as hell."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hwoarang took Julia in his arms, and they were very close to each other. Julia stood there, and held him in his arms, then kissed him softly on his lips.  
  
All right, I'm bored now, and wasted because of yesterday. I had a little too much to drink. *Collapses to the floor*  
  
"You alright back there?" Hwoarang asked Julia who was sitting in the backseat of his motorcycle.  
  
"I'm fine." Julia said, and held tightly onto Hwoarang.  
  
They stopped later at a nearby dojo, since they both wanted to sharpen their fighting skills.  
  
"I'm going to go change, ok?" Julia picked up her clothes.  
  
"Why not change in front of me? I already saw you without your clothes. " Hwoarang chuckled under his breath.  
  
Julia smiled at him sarcastically, and both of them went to change. Hwoarang was walking down the hall, when he heard a familiar voice say, "You came here again, huh?"  
  
Hwoarang turned around, and anger swept across his face as he saw Jin Kazama standing in front of him. "I've been looking all over for you. Let's finish what we started."  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with that one match we tied in?" Jin was tired of Hwoarang's egomaniac ways.  
  
"I guess it's time to fight again, you Japanese piece of shit. I want to settle this right now." Hwoarang ran into Jin and punched him in the stomach.  
  
Jin striked Hwoarang, and both of them knew that another fight between them begun. Hwoarang jumped in the air, and kicked Jin in his face. Jin punched Hwoarang, and made him bleed. Hwoarang never wanted to give up, so he continued fighting until both of them were bleeding. Several people started watching their battle, and then Julia saw what was happening.  
  
"Hwoarang, get off him!" Julia yelled  
  
Hwoarang wiped the blood off his face, and saw Julia looking at him angrily. Jin walked away.  
  
"What the hell?" Julia looked confused.  
  
"Damnit! Kazama's ass left again?"  
  
"Are you obsessed with killing him?" Julia looked annoyed.  
  
"What are you idiots looking at?" Hwoarang looked at the people around him, and they soon left Julia and Hwoarang alone.  
  
They got back to Hwoarang's hotel room shortly, and Julia cleaned his bleeding arms.  
  
"You're one stubborn guy." Julia said.  
  
" You've just guessed that? I ran away from the military just to kick his ass." Hwoarang looked at his scars.  
  
" Wow, I gotta learn from you. What's gonna happen when you go back to Korea?" Julia continued cleaning the blood off.  
  
"Who cares? The military jerks can stick a tree branch up their asses, as far as I'm concerned. "  
  
Julia laughed slightly "Are you feeling better? Cause I'm not sitting here all day. My butt's asleep."  
  
"That's a nice thing to share with me." Hwoarang said sarcastically. "I'm fine, anyways."  
  
Julia didn't say anything and hugged Hwoarang. "Do you think people suspect us being together?"  
  
"Who cares? They think I'm a stuck-up low-life, and don't deserve you at all. " He kissed her neck softly, and they laid on the bed, as Julia sat on top of him. They continued their kissing and both gave in.... 


End file.
